


Thanks for the memories I can't remember

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But it's not there, Drunk Sex, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied drinking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its implied, M/M, One Night Stands, drunk proposals, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Christine 10:19 AM: Seriously, im worried, where are you?Jeremy 10:43 AM: I think I just had a one night stand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a chapter 2 and 3 or make a long story about this but it's just a thought right now
> 
> Also I love fob

Michael woke with a slow start and a horrible migraine, pulsing through his head. He rubbed his forehead, opening his eyes to a complete stranger. His eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. He thought of what happened last night, the whole night being fuzzy. He got a bigger headache trying to remember. He looked back at the curly haired stranger, taking in his features. He noticed his freckles sprinkled across his cheeks, raising his hand to brush his fingers over them. Said stranger smiled softly, reaching up to hold Michael’s hand, Michael immediately noticing the wedding ring on his finger. He slowly pulled his hand away, frowning.

He sat up, sighing softly, knowing he really messed up this time. He knew not to mess with married men. The end result was never pretty. Ever since he fucked around with a guy named Eric. That night was really fuzzy, especially since he didn’t stay long and was knocked out shortly after. The whole thought of Eric was fuzzy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand grab his hand. He panicked before slowly looking down at his hand, staring at the ring intensely before looking at the stranger’s face. He sighed softly, seeing him still sleeping, mumbling softly.

Michael carefully pulled his hand away, frowning at the stranger. He rubbed his face, feeling guilty for not even remembering his name. He glanced at him before crawling out of bed and walking around to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket up higher on the curly haired boy. He did a quick search of the room before going for a pair of pants that were definitely too small for him and searched the pockets. He pulled out a phone and wallet, opening the wallet for the driver’s license. He read through it, smiling softly. Jeremiah Heere.

“What a dorky name” Michael whispered before putting everything back in its correct spot before folding his pants, laying them at the foot of the bed, stealing one more glance at said Jeremiah before picking through his clothes to get dressed and shower, making his way to the bathroom.

As he got in the shower he tried to piece together last night. He remember very clearly that he went out with Rich and Jake last night to their usual bar. He hadn’t been in over a month, or taken anyone home since then. He obviously got drunk, and brought said stranger home. Judging by the sweat and sticky sheets they definitely had sex. Didn’t even know his name, but he still brought him home. Knew nothing about him, and they still fucked. He must’ve been really hammered last night to not remember anything about the married man in his bed. He stopped, halfway through shutting the water off.

He fucked a married man. He sighed and dried off, quickly getting dressed. He needed an explanation for when Jeremy woke up. Was he awake? Michael ran his fingers through his half damp hair before quietly making his way to the bedroom, seeing the still sleeping Jeremy, cuddled up to Michael’s pillow. Michael sighed softly, rubbing his temple. The whole situation was a mess.  
________________

Jeremy woke up to the sweet scent of what he imagined could be pancakes, waffles or muffins. He smiled softly in his sleep, raising a hand to rub his eye. He quickly pulled away when he felt something cold on his face, squinting at his hand to see a diamond ring. He laid down for a second before his eyes widened and he sat up. He stared at it in horror before taking it off, staring at it. He looked around his apartment before quickly realizing it wasn’t even his apartment.

He breathed deeply like his therapist had told him before relaxing. Once he was relaxed he realized the aching headache he had, reaching up to hold his head. He rubbed his temples, trying to calm his headache down as he whimpered at the pain. First time getting drunk and he regret it already. Partly. He looked around the apartment, trying to find clues to where he even was. He panicked shortly, wondering if he was even in New Jersey before glancing outside, catching a glimpse of the bar he was at last night just a few blocks away.

He sighed softly before stretching, yelping in pain. He rubbed his back, moving to his tailbone before flinching “Fuck me..” He whispered, flopping back into the stranger’s bed. First he got drunk, then they had sex, or said stranger proposed first, or they fucked first for all Jeremy knows. Last night’s details are fuzzy and as painful to remember as his ass hurt.

He looked around the room at the clothes thrown around, his head throbbing. He glanced at his folded pants in confusion before sitting up more. He froze as he lifted the blanket to realize he was naked and pulled the blanket down, blushing heavily. He breathed deeply before listening to someone moving around downstairs. He swallowed thickly, feeling uncomfortable.

He took another breath to calm himself before slowly climbing out of bed and gathered up his clothes. He got his pants on first and foremost before tugging his shirt on, quickly realizing it wasn’t his shirt at all. He blinked and looked around the room, frowning as he wasn’t able to find his shirt. He scratched his head and frowned, dealing with the over large, stranger’s shirt. He felt for his phone and wallet in his pocket, quickly taking his phone out to check all his missed texts.

Christine 11:12 PM: Jeremy I cant find you???  
Christine 11:27 PM: I still cant find you so im gonna leave and go home okay..? Call or text if you need anything  
Christine 11:42 PM: Im home, remember to text or call so I know youre alive <3  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Christine 12:13 AM: Where are you…  
Christine 7:14 AM: Are you gonna show up at work? I havent seen you since last night  
Christine 9:12 AM: Youre late or just not showing up for work, im gonna cover for you and say youre sick  
Christine 10:19 AM: Seriously, im worried, where are you?

Jeremy 10:43 AM: I think I just had a one night stand

Jeremy laid his phone down, running his fingers through his curly, unkempt mess before bringing his hand away, frowning. What the fuck is he going to do now? He rubbed his face before standing up, wincing at the pain, and the headache. He felt his hair, already knowing it was a mess before he stumbled slowly to the door, crouching by the doorway as his head throbbed. He whined, rubbing vigorously before finally feeling better, ready to stand again.

He slowly explored the house, finding the bathroom. He thought about it before shaking his head, too tired to even think about showering. He made his way down the hall, finding the stairs before slowly and quietly going down them to look around. He didn’t want to meet the stranger, but he didn’t want to just leave. He also didn’t want to get the run through of last night.

He glanced in the kitchen from the steps, making eye contact for a second before Jeremy felt sick instantly. He quickly sat on the steps, looking away from the stranger, drying his hands. He rubbed his head before feeling the pain get worse in his stomach, feeling the need to vomit.

He felt a bumping on his leg, looking up at the stranger, smiling and offering him a glass of water. Jeremy hesitated with shaky hands before taking it with a smile. The strange stuck out his hand, offering him some pills. Jeremy flinched and only stared, glancing around “Relax, it’s ibuprofen and baby aspirin” He smiled.

Jeremy blinked before taking them “..Thanks” He mumbled softly “Um..” he cleared his throat “J-Jeremy” he took the pills, sipping the water as he swallowed, smiling at the stranger with a red hoodie. Michael smiled and stuck out his hand, Jeremy carefully shaking it back.

“Michael” He nodded, finding Jeremy’s voice even cuter than he expected. Even his stutter was cute. Michael left him with a pat on the knee before going back to the kitchen, glancing at him “Hungie?” He smiled.

Jeremy nearly spit out his water, covering his mouth before smiling softly. He carefully made his way down the steps, walking slowly into the kitchen, rubbing his head still.

“It’s better if you don’t rub your head” Michael smiled without turning around. Jeremy stopped and glanced down, standing awkwardly near the doorway. He played with his fingers, overlapping them on his glass of water. What do people do once they had a one night stand? “You can take a seat” Michael glanced at Jeremy and smiled. Jeremy blushed slightly before taking a step towards the table before sitting down with his glass of water, holding it at the bottom as he slid it slowly around the table.

“Your head still hurt?” Michael whispered, keeping his voice quiet as set a glass of orange juice in front of him “This’ll help, but do you want another baby aspirin?”

Jeremy smiled softly “Why baby aspirin and not regular aspirin?” He whispered, rubbing his eyes to see clearly.

Michael shrugged “I mean.. You’re kind of small and.. Don’t you think it’ll hurt you?” Michael mumbled, smiling a little.

Jeremy felt a strange sensation at that smile, his face heating up before he spoke “You.. Oh wait you don’t know” He whispered before looking up at Michael “Michael, honey, I’ve been on like three different medications since I was fifteen” He laughed softly.

Michael’s heart ached at that laugh, aching slightly more at the knowing fact this man was married “I..” Michael stopped before pushing the bottle of pills to him. Jeremy smiled anyway, struggling with the childproof cap before slowly just putting it down. Michael turned around with a plate of pancakes, laying them in front of Jeremy “Quick question, is that my shirt?”

Jeremy blushed and looked at it before looking up at him “Uh.. I couldn’t find mine- sorry..” He mumbled.

“No it’s okay, it looks cute” He stopped and glanced away “Sorry, that’s a weird thing to say to a stranger, let alone a married one”

“A-Actually..” Jeremy mumbled “I don’t remember a lot from last night, but I’m not married” He laughed softly “Unless you proposed to me, I’m not getting married any time soon so..” He mumbled, leaning forward to put the ring on the table.

“....Fuck I was really drunk” Michael muttered, rubbing his head. Jeremy smiled from across the table and laughed softly. Michael looked up at him, smiling up at him “This whole thing is a mess”

Jeremy laughed loudly before gasping for a breath “It doesn’t have to be” He smiled “We slept together.. While drunk and you proposed, but that’s it! You can have the ring back, put a notch in your bedpost or something while I find all my clothes and leave” He smiled.

Michael stared up at him blankly before whispering “..What if I don’t.. Want you to leave?” He looked down halfway through, staring at the table.

Jeremy panicked slightly before smiling “I.. I’ve never done this so I don’t.. Really, know how.. To.. do a one night stand” He mumbled with a shrug “Sorry” He laughed softly as he took a bite, picking at the pancake “..Your pancakes are really nice” He mumbled, feeling awkward.

“Thanks” Michael quickly said before taking the ring to look at it “..Last night was a mess” He mumbled.

Jeremy smiled softly “You’re right, but do you regret it..?”

“Not at all” Michael smiled.

“Me neither” Jeremy mumbled back.

Michael quickly looked up at him, making Jeremy looked up with wide eyes. Jeremy smiled softly at Michael, Michael smiling back even wider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later..

Michael woke with a face full of curls. He reached up to rub his eyes, looking down at the head full of curls. He frowned, knowing those curls anywhere. It was about two weeks since Jeremy had last come home with Michael. They parted their separate ways, seeing each other in public every now and then, sharing awkward and nervous glances and waves. Michael expects that night two weeks ago to be the only one night stand; hence the name. One night.

Michael moved to sit up, instantly regretting it when Jeremy only curled up to him more, mumbling into his chest. Michael sighed softly, feeling the effects of the alcohol kick in, or what felt like kicking in his head. He groaned, rubbing Jeremy’s back as he yawned “Jeremy..” He whispered.

Jeremy hummed in a soft response, opening his eyes as he looked up with his eyes still closed. Michael huffed softly and debated on kissing him before remember last night was purely lust and pleasure. A part of him wished it wasn’t. Michael pulled away from him, sitting up. Jeremy whined and sat up with him only to wrap his arms around Michael’s waist. Michael glanced back at him, seeing Jeremy in one of his old shirt, falling off his shoulder. Michael’s heart ached at the stranger in his bed. Knowing about him, he’s already slept with him twice.

Michael sighed before unwrapping Jeremy’s arms from him and crawled out of bed, putting a pillow in his place. Jeremy hugged it tightly, smiling in his sleep. Michael smiled wider as he searched for clean clothes in his dresser as he left to take a shower and get dressed.  
________________

Jeremy woke to the familiar smell of something sweet in the air. He opened his eyes to see a slightly familiar bedroom, sitting up, confused. He glanced around before looking out the window, instantly knowing where he was. He groaned and threw the pillow down, screaming “Again?!” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He frowned, the screaming only making his headache worse. He whined before falling back into Michael’s bed, taking a pillow to put over his face, screaming into it.

He waited a few seconds before sitting up and frowning. He didn’t think it was possible for the same two people to have a second one night stand. While fucking drunk. Who gets drunk and instantly comes to the person you had sex with two weeks ago?

Jeremy whined as head pulsed before standing up, seeing he was in his boxers and oversized t-shirt. He ignored it and ignored just about everything else as he made his way downstairs, stopping on the steps like last time, nearly throwing up.

He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps, being greeted with a soft smile and glass of water “Regular aspirin this time” Michael stuck his tongue out before laughing. Jeremy smiled and took them, washing them away with the water “I heard you scream from upstairs” He smirked “I didn’t think it was possible either” Michael laughed, taking a second to process Jeremy didn’t have pants before turning back around.

Jeremy shrugged as he sipped his water, rubbing his temple. He sighed softly as he got up and made his way for the kitchen, taking the same seat, laying his head down “Just.. how?” he whispered, rubbing his lower back “And why?”

“Why?” Michael laughed, turning to put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him “Why what?”

“Why do you fuck so hard?” he muttered, blushing softly as he glanced away.

Michael blushed a darker red and faltered for a second before clearing his throat “I don’t remember a lot but I.. I definitely remember you asking me to break you and drunk me registered that.. A lot” he mumbled.

Jeremy’s face lit up a darker red than Michael’s, his shoulders raising awkwardly “D-did I..?” He whispered, picking at his scrambled eggs before taking a bite.

“I also remember the name daddy-” Michael started before Jeremy choked, breaking into a coughing fit. Michael snorted softly before smiling “..It’s alright. We already fucked twice. I’m not judging you.. Especially when I brought you home twice. How twice?” he whispered.

Jeremy smiled and shrugged “I don’t know.. I remember going to the bar with.. Christine.. And then I started drinking and everything got fuzzier and fuzzier” he mumbled.

Michael smiled “I can barely remember what happened after we got here and things got heated” he mumbled.

Jeremy frowned, spinning in his chair “..I think our brains just remember the drunk sex from weeks ago and wanted more if you get what i’m saying” He mumbled, spinning all the way around.

“So. You’re telling me that our drunkselves remembered each other having sex, and... wanted more of it?” Michael squinted, his head throbbing slightly still.

Jeremy stopped spinning and smiled “Yeah, pretty much. Kind of like multiple personalities, but drunk” he shrugged “I dont know, I’m just guessing, it’s not like your sober self saw me and was like ‘Oh shit its that one guy I fucked, lets fuck him again’ Y’know?” Jeremy tilted his head.

Michael laughed and shook his head before sighing “Kind of..” He mumbled before smiling “This should stop though. We’re not alcoholics- Well, I’m not”

“And I am? Oh hell no, that first night was the first time I’d ever been drunk!” Jeremy laughed.

“Wait.. Did I..?” Michael mumbled, moving his hand in a circle.

Jeremy blinked and looked at him confused “What?”

“You know.. Like.. pop a.. Fuck” Michael sighed.

“Oh. You know the cherry thing is a reference to girls, but in the contexts of virginity, yes” He shrugged. Michael looked panicked before Jeremy put his hand up “Look, technically, I wasn’t sober so I’m not counting it, and the very first time was.. Something else” he mumbled.

“Wait, I was talking about weeks ago. That was the first time- Like.. Wait, what do you mean the very first?” Michael frowned.

“Uh. High school. Drunk girl. Halloween party. I was scared, couldn’t move. Just happened” He shrugged, picking apart his bacon.

“Holy shit, Jeremy..” Michael whispered.

“I’m over it” Jeremy muttered, not making eye contact. Michael glanced at his eyes, noticing the water in them “She didn’t know” He shrugged.

“..I’m sorry” Michael mumbled, picking apart his own plate before swallowing thickly “If one day this ever gets uncomfortable, just tell me okay?”

“Wait- one day? Are you implying we’re gonna do this every few weeks?” he mumbled “Well fuck, might as well let me be sober for it!” Jeremy laughed.

Michael laughed back and sighed, disappointed “If you muuuuust” He muttered.

“Holy shit, really?” Jeremy smiled.

“I mean.. Christine’s not your girlfriend is she?”

“Oh, the jealous type?” Jeremy smirked.

“I am not, I just didn’t want you fucking up your relationship”

“Well for one, you’re the sweet type then and for two she’s not my girlfriend” Jeremy smiled.

“Friendship, same thing”

“No.. it’s really not” Jeremy smiled, putting an emphasis on the E.

“Jeremiah. Shut up”

“Hey, no one says my full name but my dad and sometimes Christine when I fuck up!”

“So she is your girlfriend?”

“No, she’s ace” Jeremy deadpanned “And I think I’m more attracted to guys as gay as that is, even though i’m bi” He shrugged.

“Oh. I’m just straight up gay” Michael laughed.

“Hey! Look at us! Getting to know more about each other!” Jeremy smiled softly “I don’t know your plans for this, but if it keeps happening I’m just gonna consider us friends if that’s okay” Jeremy mumbled, biting his lip.

Michael smiled “Sure, I mean… let’s actually get to know each other, but if sex gets awkward after this, don’t blame me. It was your idea, after all” Michael stood up, taking his empty plate to the sink.

“Honestly, I don’t think I have any fucks left to give. My friend Christine thinks I slept with a stranger and fuck she doesn’t know where I am. Anyway, she teased me for that bullshit, after asking if I was okay obviously” He scoffed “But at the moment. I don’t think I care”

“Why though? You seemed so shy and timid and.. Anxious whenever I saw you or waved” He mumbled rinsing his plate off before setting it down.

Jeremy shrugged, running his fingers through his curls before wincing, quickly taking them away. He blushed slightly when Michael glanced back at him before grabbing his plate and walking to Michael’s side “I don’t know.. We had sex and then never talked about it” Jeremy shrugged “I know that’s not an excuse, but I guess the first time it was awkward, but this time it doesn’t matter” Jeremy smiled, leaning on Michael’s arm.

Michael smiled at him before taking his plate, washing it. He glanced at Jeremy’s exposed shoulder and his messy curls before looking down “Why are your underwear so small?”

“Why is your shirt so big?”

“Because I’m taller than you”

"Then it's because I'm smaller than you" Jeremy mumbled, standing on his toes to kiss Michael's cheek before turning to go back upstairs "Not everything has to be complicated, Micah"

Michael glanced at him as he walked, wondering when he got so confident. Or was he always like that? And for some reason, Michael guessed Jeremy's words held a deeper meaning. To both sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i implied jer had a tiny dick  
> i shouldnt be allowed to write anymore


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy shows up, not drunk, but wanting something from Michal still

Michael groaned as he sat up in bed. He looked at the clock, flashing a bright red eleven before hearing a cursed fucking knocking again. He sighed, sitting up in bed. It’d been a week since him and Jeremy had slept together for a second time before Michael decided to stop going to the bar. Guess it did no use, seeing as someone was bothering him at the door.

He groaned as he got out of bed, his flannel pants low on his hips as they dragged on the ground. He could care less right now about being shirtless as he made his way downstairs to the front door. He sleepily opened the door, rubbing his eye before flinching at the sudden contact of someone on him.

“Mikey!” Jeremy slurred, hugging him tightly. Michael sighed, taking a step back to close the door and lock it “I missed you so much” Jeremy whispered, pulling Michael’s neck down to kiss up his neck.

Michael held Jeremy’s back for support as he leaned away “Jeremy, stop” He whispered, walking with him.

Jeremy fell into his arms, stumbling on him as he looked up into Michael’s eyes “But..” he mumbled guiltily. Michael paused to look down at him. The thought of his soft eyes was broken by the smell of alcohol. Michael grimaced as Jeremy frowned. He didn’t know what it was about this boy, man? Fuck he didn’t know his age. Jeremy pouted, looking up at Michael and before Michael could resist he leaned forward to softly kiss him. Jeremy smiled before pulling away “I love you”

Michael blinked quickly before smiling “You’re not drunk, are you?” He whispered.

Jeremy smirked a little, shrugging a little “Maybe a little” He whispered before frowning “Is this too far?” He mumbled, taking a step back.

Michael smiled, taking a step closer “Not at all” He whispered, kissing Jeremy softly.

Jeremy smiled, closing his eyes “..I like that much better” He smiled, hugging Michael.

Michael blinked, confusing for a second before hugging him back “..Like what?” He whispered, standing confused.

“Like.. sweet things” Jeremy whispered, looking up at Michael “I’m sick of only having sex! I don’t wanna push you into something.. Less extreme, but I can’t take our only communication being sex and drunken nights” He frowned, pulling away from Michael. Michael reached out his hand to pull him back before hesitating, pulling his hands back.

“Hey, it’s okay” Michael whispered “I’m totally willing to do that. We can make plans, alright? I’ll call off work tomorrow, we can hang out. We can get to know each other.. I can do that for you” Michael searched Jeremy’s eyes in the dark room, only noticing the glossy look they gave off.

“I’d like that” Jeremy whispered as his breathing picked up.

“Are- Are you gonna pass out?” Michael smiled, giving him a nervous glance.

“Maybe” Jeremy whispered quickly, instantly catching Michael’s attention “You might wanna catch me” He laughed. Michael took a step forward, putting an arm around his waist before Jeremy laughed again “I’m okay, i’m okay”

“You’re okay?” Michael stuck his arm out in case he fell.

“Nah” Jeremy mumbled, stumbling into Michael.

Michael laughed, holding him closer “I’ve got ya” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his head “But it’s late so.. How about you change and join me in bed, alright?”

Jeremy smiled, squeezing him closer “I’d like that a lot” He whispered, almost whining when Michael pulled away, holding his shoulders. Michael kissed his forehead “I think I’ll be fine walking on my own” Jeremy smiled. Michael hummed as he hesitantly let him go, smiling at him one last time. Jeremy smiled up at him, realizing now that he was a good four inches taller. He was about to mention it before Michael kissed him again for good measure and went up the stairs, leaving Jeremy to stand before sighing contently.

“Coming?” Michael called from up the stairs.

Jeremy jumped slightly and laughed softly “Coming!” He called back, taking his shoes off as he ran up the stairs, almost trip at the top before glancing around, seeing Michael sitting on the bed, the light of his phone shining on his glasses. Jeremy almost forgot he wore glasses before trying to remember where his glasses were. He’d had contacts in for a few months at this point.

“You look like you’re thinking hard about something” Michael looked up, frowning.

“Wha- Oh” Jeremy smiled, walking into the bedroom “Trying to remember where my glasses were” He mumbled.

“You have glasses?” Michael smiled.

“Uh, yeah, but I don’t like to wear them” Jeremy mumbled as he crawled onto the bed, sitting next to Michael.

Michael seemed like he wanted to ask something before turning his phone off and looking at him. He hesitated before humming. Jeremy gave him a curious look and tilted his head. Michael must’ve thought it was cute before he smiled softly “Are you sure you wanna sleep in denim?” He asked, cautiously.

Jeremy blinked before blushing softly “Did you just ask me to strip?” He smiled.

“No-” Michael felt his own face growing warm as he sighed “I just.. Wanted you to be comfortable” He mumbled “Not in a weird way- Just.. fuck”

Jeremy laughed and patted his knee “I know what you mean” He smiled before crawling off the bed, glancing at Michael’s stare. Jeremy blinked and glanced at Michael before looking away.

“Oh-” Michael whispered, picking his phone back up to scroll through whatever social media it was open to.

Jeremy laughed softly as he slipped his pants off, leaving them on the floor as he glanced around the room, taking his shirt off before picking one of Michael’s up, pulling it over his head. He smiled and crawled behind Michael, putting his chin on Michael’s shoulder as he scrolled “Whatcha lookin at?” He smiled, wrapping an arm around Michael’s neck to rest on his bare chest.

“Scrolling” Michael smiled, turning to look at him, looking at his shirt before meeting his eyes “Oh really?” Michael smirked.

Jeremy smiled, leaning away from him “Yeah, really” He giggled.

Michael felt his heart speed up at the smallest giggles Jeremy would give off. He put his phone down and leaned forward to him, kissing him on the cheek “As long as you don’t steal my hoodie, i don’t care”

“Oh?” Jeremy smiled “A hoodie?” he smirked “I like hoodies”

“Yeah, so do I, so don’t even think about it” Michael mumbled, pulling up the covers to crawl underneath. Jeremy struggled momentarily before getting underneath them, laying down. He smiled, rolling on his side to stare out the window. It’s just like he always wanted. He yawned, curling up a little before feeling an arm around him, pulling him closer. He laughed, looking behind him to see Michael smiling at him “What’da thinking about there, Jer?”

Jeremy smiled and softly kissed him before laying back down “I like this” He mumbled, messing with Michael’s fingers “..We don’t even know each other, but I love this already” He mumbled.

Michael smiled “Well. I know you’re Jeremy Heere. You have glasses, but are probably self conscious when you wear them, even though you’d be the absolute cutest in them” Michael whispered, pulling Jeremy closer to his chest “I can guess you get lonely at night and like to cuddle” They both laughed at that “You like to laugh, you have a friend named Christine, you live in New Jersey, not sure why, but you do” They both laughed again as Jeremy rolled on his back.

“This sucks because you know me pretty well, but I don’t know a lot about you” He mumbled “..Besides that you’re gay and like to cook” he shrugged.

“Both are very true” Michael laughed “But I also like video games-”

Jeremy put his fingers to Michael’s mouth “Which ones?!” He practically shouted.

Michael smiled, propping himself up on his elbow, moving Jeremy’s fingers away “Uh.. I like the uncharted series. Stupid games like Undertale and Skyrim, like.. Stupid games, but i love them” he shrugged “You like games?”

“What about Apocalypse of the damned?” Jeremy whispered.

“Holy shit, that shit was my high school!” Michael laughed.

“I still play it!” Jeremy snorted.

“What about Mario kart?” Michael mumbled “We can’t be friends if you don’t"

“I love to play! I’ve fallen in love with Super Mario Maker though” He rolled his eyes “Cliche, I know but it’s so much fun” He smiled.

“No way, I love that game too!” Michael grinned, Jeremy beaming up at him. Jeremy glanced down to Michael’s check, cuddling up to him, smiling. Michael wrapped his arm around him closer to hold him “Isn’t this a little weird?” Michael whispered.

Jeremy shook his curls on Michael’s chest “No.. It’s like I know you pretty well” Jeremy mumbled, smiling widely.

“I meant cuddling while sober, but I guess that works too” Michael mumbled, feeling Jeremy’s face heat up “Aw, is someone embarrassed?” He smirked.

“No, shut up” Jeremy giggled, feeling Michael’s arms tighten around him “Go to sleep” He whispered.

“Fine” Michael mumbled. He did stop talking and laid down to sleep, but Jeremy’s soft breathing was intoxicating. It made Michael’s heart beat faster and louder, making his mind go crazy. And when Jeremy fell limp in his arms, breathing softer, Michael might’ve just cried from how cute he was being. He should really find out how old he was. Hopefully things could get better. Hell, things were basically the best it could get. For now at least.


End file.
